youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Speedyw03
(Lucas Speed Eichorn Watson) is an American gaming YouTuber from Pennsylvania, USA, most well know for his humourous Grand Theft Auto and Call of Duty videos. His channel has over 6 Million subscribers. Speedy also has a second channel where his main content is Minecraft which has just reached 2 million subscribers. On this channel he is well know for his CrewCraft series where he and a group of friends, also YouTubers, mess about and build things. History Speedy's channel became big due to many of his COD: Modern Warfare 3 and COD: Black Ops 2 Videos where he did his famous series, Camper Justice and various other trolling pranks and general lobby banter. His most popular was his Ninja Defuse montages back in 2012 which got his channel to the top. Speedy and his internet friends are fairly famous on youtube and dub themselves 'The Crew'. The Crew consists of 8 friends, all youtubers who met on the internet and regularly play GTA, Call Of Duty and Minecraft together. The main figure heads of the group are KYR SP33DY (6 mil subs), JahovasWitniss (1.5 mil), NobodyEpic (1.3 mil) and The Deluxe 4 (1.4 mil). With other group members being SideArms4Reason ( 860k ), Deluxe2O ( 643k ), ShadowBeatz ( 600k )and TheG18/G18SprayAndPray ( 576k ). They had previous members of MsHeartAttack, Str8Mario and LEGIQN. Their content for all of their videos are fairly similar but all are humourous and full of jokes, they are not people you should take too seriously. Speedy himself has been a member of Youtube since 2006 and has shown his face on some occasions, his first being for his 1 Million Subscriber Special. Since then he went on to show himself agai n in a Basketball 'Dunking Video' for his 2 Million Subscriber Special and in various vlogs of Jahova's and NobodyEpic's channels, courtesy of them being invited to game Other There has been speculation about whether or not Speedy has a girlfriend, but it has been confirmed that he does indeed have one. Her twitter is @evannelowe. List Of Subscriber Milestones Speedy Hit 25,000 Subscribers On August 6, 2011. Speedy Hit 50,000 Subscribers On February 7, 2012. Speedy Hit 75,000 Subscribers On March 22, 2012. Speedy Hit 100,000 Subscribers On April 22, 2012. Speedy Hit 200,000 Subscribers On July 12, 2012. Speedy Hit 300,000 Subscribers On August 23, 2012. Speedy Hit 400,000 Subscribers On October 9, 2012. Speedy Hit 500,000 Subscribers On November 18, 2012. Speedy Hit 600,000 Subscribers On December 17, 2012. Speedy Hit 700,000 Subscribers On January 5, 2013. Speedy Hit 800,000 Subscribers On January 25, 2013. Speedy Hit 900,000 Subscribers On February 13, 2013. Speedy Hit 1 Million Subscribers On February 26, 2013. Speedy Hit 2 Million Subscribers On May 21, 2013. Speedy Hit 3 Million Subscribers On September 29, 2013. Speedy Hit 4 Million Subscribers On November 21, 2013. Speedy Hit 5 Million Subscribers On January 13, 2014. Speedy Hit 6 Million Subscribers On June 5, 2014. List Of Video View Milestones Speedy Hit 1 Million Video Views On June 22, 2011. Speedy Hit 5 Million Video Views On January 10, 2012. Speedy Hit 10 Million Video Views On March 13, 2012. Speedy Hit 25 Million Video Views On June 8, 2012. Speedy Hit 50 Million Video Views On August 10, 2012. Speedy Hit 75 Million Video Views On September 24, 2012. Speedy Hit 100 Million Video Views On November 12, 2012. Speedy Hit 200 Million Video Views On March 9, 2013. Speedy Hit 300 Million Video Views On May 31, 2013. Speedy Hit 400 Million Video Views On September 3, 2013. Speedy Hit 500 Million Video Views On November 7, 2013. Speedy Hit 600 Million Video Views On December 30, 2013. Speedy Hit 700 Million Video Views On February 18, 2014. Speedy Hit 800 Million Video Views On April 19, 2014. Speedy Hit 900 Million Video Views On July 2, 2014. Speedy Hit 1 Billion Video Views On September 28, 2014. Speedy Hit 1.1 Billion Video Views On January 14, 2015. Speedy Hit 1.2 Billion Video Views On May 21, 2015. Speedy Hit 1.3 Billion Video Views On September 27, 2015.Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views